


The First Seraph

by Sera_F (TorehZhark)



Series: The Seraph and the Sentinel [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorehZhark/pseuds/Sera_F
Summary: The newest seraph meets the first, and neither are what the other expect
Series: The Seraph and the Sentinel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037721





	The First Seraph

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was "a character meets a past or future version of themselves", and I thought this appropriote. WIP scribble that is very much inspired by this scene from Harry Potter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Tpb1XyqGOQ

The Adjudicator nudged me towards the large doors.

“It is customary that the newest of the Seven enter the sanctuary for the first time on their own,” Prophet Aieron explained. He seemed to want to add more but chose to step back instead. I nodded, unsure of what to expect.

The doors, taller than any house in Goodharbour, opened easily to my touch. So light a breeze could knock them open, I thought. Light streamed into the room before me from windows on high, some stained glass and other clear. As I craned my neck to get a better view, I could just make out the statues that stood beneath them, huddled on a shelf built into the facade.

In the corner of my eye, one moved.

There was a loud grating of stone on stone. I jumped back, nearly cracking my head against the hardwood door. One stone figure in particular shifted, then fell. It must have slid or broken loose from its home, now a mass of white rock hurtling towards the chamber floor. Tense silence hung in the air, only shattered when stone met stone with a deafening roar. I screwed my eyes closed and winced, stone shards imperceptibly flying through the air to shred my skin, hunks of granite hurtling every which way and threatening to knock me unconscious.

Instead I was unharmed. Opening my eyes, I saw that the statute had landed intact and on one knee. It was only slightly larger than I was -- though it had looked much, much larger from its pedestal on high. The stone figure was cut to resemble a suit of platemail, similar to the armor Vanguard Cara Stoll wore when I met her.

“Radiant, I am Tamaes, the first Seraph.”

  
  



End file.
